


Onion! Pussy! Ho!

by myspookyjoshdunchristmas



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Humor, Jokes, M/M, misheard lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspookyjoshdunchristmas/pseuds/myspookyjoshdunchristmas
Summary: Twenty one pilots release a new music video titled Tear In My Heart and Brendon struggles to hear what the boys yell at the beginning. XD





	

**Author's Note:**

> Truth be told, I struggled to understand what they were saying. I was like what "Onion pussy Ho?!" so innappropriate xD like a normal person would I was going to look it up. 
> 
> But I ended up watching some Twenty One Pilots crack by destiel slut and I heard Josh say "Annyeong haseyo" like normal and someone edited the song after it and I was like "ooohh!!!" I mean he pronounced it so weird xD
> 
> I say "Anyong ha se yo." Not "An yan hassy Ho." XD lmao I love my Joshler so much.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy ;)

"Yeah guys I saw the notification." Brendon screamed down the phone.

"Have you seen it yet?" Tyler asks. 

"Yeah like 200 times I mean it's so catchy and Jenna looks so great!" Brendon chimes.

"Right okay, when you come down and stare at my wife again i'll fricking...even Josh isn't allowed to look at her." Tyler was saying in mock anger but Brendon sniggered anyway.

"Tyler you have eyes for me only." Josh yelled like a whiny kid in the back.

"Listen baby boy, shut up or you get an ass whooping tonight." Tyler warned, Brendon could imagine the finger he would be pointing at Josh.

"Maybe I want an ass whooping, sexy." Josh replied and blew a raspberry over the line.

"Guys.." Brendon tried to interrupt.

"Is that so? Well then I'll make you my bitch tonight." Tyler said.

"That's okay my dear slut." 

"Guys..." He tried to speak again.

"Brendon!! How dare you even intrude on this conversation? Who asked you to eavesdrop?!" Tyler chided.

"Yeah Bren you dirty whore! Can't you see I'm owning my bitch!" Josh yelled.

"What the actual fuck Joshua William Dun! I will make you my bitch, YOU will be begging for my massive c-"

"See yah later frens." Brendon said down the phone and hung up. 

Rowdy bunch he thought to himself.

|-/ \\-| 

Brendon rung the doorbell of his friends apartment and waited for the door to be answered.

"Joshua! Put your shirt and pants back on! You are not a baby!" He could hear Tyler yell from inside.

"Make meeeeee." Josh said like a kid.

Brendon heard a lot of running and a muffled "Just a second."

"No!" Josh yelled and it all went silent. 

Tyler was unlocking from the other side and greeted Brendon with a "Hey!" Brendon blinked a couple of times and replied "yo." 

As he stepped in he noticed Josh sat with his arms folded like a moody child and he had a frown on his face.

"Hey Josh." Brendon greeted seating himself next to the drummer.

"Hmmph!" Josh replied and looked away, still pouting.

Tyler rolled his eyes and turned on their flat screen TV.

"Woah! Aren't we going to get smashed?" Brendon asked looking around.

"Beebo, we're poppin' the pellegrinos."

Rolling his eyes, Josh returned with some bottles and they all sat seated on the couch waiting for Tyler to load YouTube and their new music video.

"I already know all the lyrics." Brendon stated as a matter of factly.

"That's awesome dude! Yell the intro with us yeah?" Tyler requested.

Brendon nodded and felt the right side of the couch dip as Tyler took a seat.

All three of them leaning forward waiting for the intro.

"Annyeong haseyo!" 

"Annyeong haseyo!"

"Onion Pussy ho!" 

Brendon yelled.

Starstruck the two, Tyler and Josh turned to look at Brendon who looked at both back and forth, dumbfounded.

Tyler sniggered and held his nose. 

"What the hell did you just say?!" He asked now slapping his leg.

Brendon didn't reply and glared.

"Oh my Lord! Hahaha!" Josh screamed through laughing fits.

"Onion pussy ho! Fuck haha!" Tyler added.

Brendon sighed and leaned back into the couch.

The two, Tyler and Josh were lying on the floor, holding their stomachs, literally turning red in the face.

He gave them a minute.

Nope.

Five.

Started to die down.

"Fuck Bren! You funny ass!" Josh stated and punched his shoulder.

"Well what did you guys say?!" Brendon asked embarrassed and angry.

"Lmao, we said an yang hassy ho." Tyler stated and pat Brendon's shoulder. He was still so confused.

"What does that mean anyway?" He asked still red in the face.

"It's Korean for hello." Josh said sitting back up.

"What Annyeong haseyo?" Brendon asked pronouncing it perfectly.

The two looked at him confused.

Brendon sniggered and began laughing his head off.

"Haha an yan hassy ho. Fuck haha!" He began to laugh, repeating their acts from before.

"I am so going to tweet this!" He roared still laughing, Tyler and Josh now red in the face.

"Pfft Brendon it wasn't that funny." Tyler scoffed and sat back.

"You what now?" Brendon asked, pissed.

 

-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I wanted this really short, I mean it took me a while to get what they yelled haha xD
> 
> Quick message, anyone who has Kik please join my new group it's hashtagged 
> 
> #Archiveofmyown
> 
> Archiveofourown was taken, there are 49 places available so please join soon or tell me your Kik names and I can add if you can't ;) have a great day!!


End file.
